


How

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Saeran is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: How - Maroon 5. "I’m asking for your help, I am going through hell, afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice"
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Kudos: 33





	How

A sharp pain on your abdomen woke you up, gasping in pain. Frightened, you sat up and looked around, vague memories of people with hoods surrounding your bed ran through your head. After you recognized the bunker, you sighed in relief. Calmness only lasted a second before something hit your leg, making you hiss in pain. Saeran was tossing and turning on the bed, his eyes closed and a fearful expression on his face. His arms went sideways, making it seem he was trying to fight someone in his dream. Avoiding being hit again, you crawled to the top of your bed and kneeled beside his head.

“Saeran…” you whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder and caressing it with your thumb. You knew better than to wake him up harshly. Saeyoung had tried that once and Saeran had dissociated for a minute, not sure what was a dream and what was reality. He had lashed against his brother and you had to intervene, ending up with some bruises. When you finally managed to calm him down, Saeran had apologized incessantly, even if both Saeyoung and you had assured him it was okay. Saeran’s psychologist had recommended to wake him up slowly, never resourcing to harsh movements.

“Baby, wake up” you pleaded, running two fingers across his hair. You could feel him sweating, his face scrunching in pain. “I’m here, I’m MC. Come to me, okay?” you asked in a soft voice, your finger twirling on his now half-red, half-white locks. You watched him as he hit the bed in the same place you had previously laid and you wished there was a way to restrain him without hurting him.

“I’m here for you, Saeran. Come back to me, please” you whispered, caressing Saeran’s forehead with your thumb.

Slowly, you saw his eyes fluttering open, his chest rising up and down as he tried to regain his breath. After a few seconds, he locked his eyes in yours and you gave him a soft smile.

“Did I hurt you?” Saeran asked in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat. “I didn’t, did I?”

“You didn’t” you assured him. “I moved here so I’m okay. Do you want a glass of water?” Saeran shook his head. “Do you want to talk about what was the dream about?”

Your heart clenched as you felt him shudder.

“No. Just… keep talking” he requested, looking away. You nodded and started threading your fingers into his hair again. As you caressed his locks, you told him about your day. About your trip to the store to restore the backyard garden Saeyoung was preparing for him. How you pictured the garden to be, smiling at how much fun he could have there. How it could be his safe space. You told him about what you were thinking about cooking tomorrow and how much fun you were having while learning to cook for three.

Saeran listened in silence, only nodding when he thought it was okay. As your voice filled his head, he could almost feel the remnants of his bad dream floating away. He closed his eyes, letting himself bathe in the rhythm and melody you were talking. One day at a time, they had told him and how he wished it was true. One day at a time.


End file.
